That's My Little Crime
by Inar Balok
Summary: JunHao Couple. Jun tidak tau mengapa, tapi ia sangat terobsesi dengan makhluk bernama Xu Minghao yang bahkan kemanusiaannya dipertanyakan. Bukan karena Minghao itu tyrant atau apa, hanya saja bayangan dari sisi gelap dunia membuatnya buta dan melakukan apa saja untuk hidup.
1. Chapter 1

Xu Minghao namanya. Seorang murid yang belakangan ini mencuri perhatian Jun. Dengan berbekal kemampuannya bersosialisasi Jun menanyakan apapun tentang Xu Minghao pada beberapa orang yang terlihat pernah bersama Minghao.

Beberapa kali Jun menyalahi hal-hal tentang privasi. Seperti contoh menguntit Minghao sampai tempat sauna karena tidak punya tempat tinggal. Atau mungkin saat Jun mencatat jadwal sehari-hari Minghao secara keseluruhan.

Minghao sendiri hanyalah seorang murid SHS biasa yang kekurangan —sangat kekurangan- uang. Seorang murid yang memiliki puluhan kerja part time untuk mencukupi kehidupan sehari-harinya. Seseorang yatim-piatu yang terlalu besar untuk diadopsi dan berakhir diusir dari panti asuhan dengan alasan logis; 'umur yang sudah mencukupi'. Hanya itu. Tapi eksistensinya di dunia ini seakan menghisap segala hal di sekitar Jun, dan hanya menyisakannya sebagai objek nyata. Sekolah yang sama mempermudahnya mendapatkan informasi detail tentang seorang Xu Minghao, dari letak kelas, jurusan, makanan favorit, warna favorit, tanggal lahir, bahkan kebiasaannya. Sekolah mereka masuk jajaran sekolah favorit yang mematok harga selangit tiap bulannya. Tidak heran jika Minghao bekerja sekeras itu.

Dan kali ini seperti biasa Jun akan membuntuti Minghao sejak sepulang sekolah sampai saat Minghao memasuki salah satu jajaran apartement kumuh yang mampu di sewanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah itu Jun baru akan kembali kerumahnya.

Jun sudah mendapatkan semua detail tentang Minghao. Mencatatnya dalam notes kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Tidak ada yang bisa dicatatnya, karena Jun hapal hampir seluruh kegiatan Minghao dari sejak bangun tidur sampai tidur. Tidak hanya itu Jun bahkan berani membayar seorang penguntit handal untuk menggantikan tugasnya. Kedudukannya sebagai seorang Tuan muda mempermudahnya dalam segala hal. Ia juga memiliki ayah yang terlalu memanjakanya. Sang ayah akan memberikan segalanya untuk Wen Junhui.

"Aku pulang." Jun berseru.

"Selamat datang." sang ayah dengan apron pink melingkar di perut menghampirinya. "Sudah makan?" dan bertanya padanya dengan nada tenang.

"Belum." Sedang Jun hanya menyahut pendek. Sedit lelah menimpali sang ayah.

"Makanlah, sudah ku panaskan sayur kesukaanmu. Ayah akan ke ruang kerja. Jika 'dia' datang suruh langsung ke ruangan ayah."

Jun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tali tas. Memilih diam dan tidak menjawab apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Sementara sang ayah langsung melenggang pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

.

TING TONG~

Bel berbunyi tepat jam delapan malam. Jun mengeratkan gigi. Berjalan ke arah pintu dengan setengah hati.

Cklek~

"Permis—"

"Ayah ada di ruang kerja." Jun berujar cepat, sebelum kemudian ia pergi dari hadapan sang tamu.

Sang tamu hanya tersenyum tipis, merasa sudah biasa dengan perlakuan Jun padanya. Memilih masuk dan menutup pintu sebelum kemudian berjalan santai ke arah ruang kerja Tuan Wen.

.

"Oh kau sudah datang."

"Ya,"

"Lebih cepat dari dugaanku." Tuan Wen berjalan mendekat kearah sang tamu, bermaksud memberikan sambutan hangat untuknya. "Aku merindukanmu. ." berucap dengan hidung mengendus bahu sang tamu yang tertutup coat hitam.

.

"Ah.." Tuan Wen mengendus dan terus mengendus leher jenjang dan bahu kecil itu.

Sementara Jun disini berdiri dihadapan pintu kayu yang menyisakan cela untuknya 'menonton' adegan ini.

"Minghao..panggil namaku.." samar Jun mendengan bisikan sang ayah pada sang tamu. Seperti hari-hari biasanya saat Minghao 'bertamu' ke rumahnya —dalam artian datang, bercinta, kemudian dibayar- inilah yang Jun lakukan. Mengintip. Menyimpan segala memori tentang Minghao tanpa balutan kain dan digagahi ayahnya.

Jun geram pada sang ayah.

Jadi berbekal kemampuan kecerdasan otaknya, Jun meninggalkan ruang kerja sang ayah dan mulai menyusun hal-hal gila dikepalanya.

Minghao adalah miliknya. Dan Jun hanya perlu merebut 'boneka' kesayangan Tuan Wen itu.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Crime 2

Crime 2

"Ahh. Jadi itu alasannya, kenapa kau tidak menanyakan langsung padanya, padahal kemampuan sosialmu itu dewa sekali." itu kalimat yang Soonyoung katakan saat melihat Jun mengintip 'Minghao-di-ruang-kerja-Tuan-Wen'.

Jun diam. Lebih tepatnya mengamati wajah asing di depannya.

"Siapa kau?" lalu bertanya singkat. Seakan kegiatan mengintip dan fakta bahwa rumahnya baru saja dimasuki orang yang tidak dikenalnya adalah hal yang biasa.

"Ah. Aku datang menjemput Xu Minghao. Tuan Wen itu sudah terlalu lama 'memainkan'nya. Dan aku harus membawanya pulang sebelum jam 5."

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu." wajar 'kan jika Junhui mengatakan itu? Dia tau segalanya.

Soonyoung tertawa. Dan wajahnya benar-benar lucu. Jika ada satu saja manusia di dunia ini yang mencurigai Kwon Soonyoung maka Jun-lah orangnya. Tapi daripada meladeni Jun, Soonyoung lebih memilih mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Tuan Wen.

10 detik, tidak ada respon. Jadi Soonyoung langsung menerobos masuk. Dilihatnya Minghao yang sedang duduk terlelap di atas si pemilik ruangan dengan tubuh telanjang. Soonyoung melepas coat-nya kilat, dan segera membungkus tubuh Minghao lalu menggendongnya keluar. Perbedaan tinggi badannya dan Minghao cukup membuatnya kerepotan. Tapi Soonyoung tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Siapa kau?" pernyataan yang sama. Dan karena malas menjawab, jadi Soonyoung hanya melenggang saja.

Tuan Wen sempat ingin meneriaki Soonyoung dan membawa Minghao kembali, tapi urung setelah melihat wajah di balik pintu. Wajah putranya, Wen Junhui.

"Jun?" setelah itu Tuan Wen juga sempat ingin mengelak. Tapi tubuhnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Jadi?

Jun sendiri dalam keadaan yang sulit di tebak. Wajahnya datar dengan kerut samar di dahi. Matanya menatap ke arah Tuan Wen. Lekat dan terasa menusuk, seakan meminta jawaban. Sebenarnya —jika boleh menyimpulkan— tatapan Jun terbentuk karena kehadiran Soonyoung. Pertanyaan tentang: siapa dia?, darimana asalnya?, dan apa hubungannya dengan Minghao? Semua masuk kepalanya dan meminta tempat. Tapi dimata Tuan Wen, saat ini ia tengah tertangkap basah. Dan kini ia sedang di hakimi oleh tatapan menuntut sang anak. Atau...Junhui membuatnya terlihat begitu.

. . .

Jun pergi setelah mematung beberapa detik di depan pintu. Kakinya menuntunnya menuju kamar. Mengambil ponsel dan menelpon seseorang.

"Siapa dia?"

"..."

"Cari tau sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

Minghao terbangun saat mobil dijalankan. Terkejut dengan situasi, Minghao hampir saja melompat di dalam mobil.

"Ya, aku sudah membawanya."

"..."

Sementara si pengemudi mobil sibuk berbicara di telpon. Bahkan tak acuh pada tindakan —anarkis— Minghao.

"Hm? Dua puluh menit lagi."

"..."

Minghao diam, trance antara mimpi dan dunia nyata membuatnya linglung. Kelelahan dan sulit mencerna situasi didepannya. Hanya ada satu hal yang ia tau pasti,

"Tapi sebelumnya, bantu aku menyingkirkan ekor keluarga Wen itu." Soonyoung menatap spion dalam, lebih tepatnya mobil yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakang mobilnya.

"..."

"Ah? Dia? Dia sedang menatapku sekarang." menatap kearah Minghao.

...ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria di sebelahnya ini.

.

.

.

Ponsel Junhui bergetar. Panggilan masuk.

"Bagaimana?" bertanya cepat setelah sebelumnya mengeser icon angkat di ponselnya serampangan.

"..."

"BODOH ! Aku tidak mau tau. Temukan siapa dia sebelum petang!"

Junhui benar-benar geram. Mata-mata bayarannya kehilangan jejak Minghao dan semua hal dikepalanya jadi runyam. Bagaimana bisa ia kecolongan seperti ini? Brengsek!

"Junhui. ."

Ayahnya. Apalagi yang diinginkan pria tua ini!?

"Kau...baik?"

Junhui diam. Tidak membalas bahkan hanya melirik.

"Jun—"

"Jika ayah hanya ingin mengatakan hal-hal tidak berguna, keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga." Jun berucap tanpa menatap sang ayah, membuat sang ayah merasa bersalah.

"Maaf—"

"KELUAR !"

Hening. Selama sekian detik yang terdengar hanya deru nafas Jun yang memburu.

"Jun, dengar, ayah minta maaf dengan apa yang terjadi tapi—" Jun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. "...oke! Ayah akan lakukan apapun yang kau mau! Jika kau ingin ayah meninggalkannya. Ayah akan meninggalkannya. Ayah akan pastikan 'dia' tidak menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini." Jun menoleh. Kata-kata ayahnya sedikit menarik. "Tapi tolong maafkan ayah." tuan Wen berkata lirih di akhir.

"..."

"..."

"Kalau begitu...bisakah...kau berikan dia padaku?" Tuan Wen mungkin tidak menyadari kilat aneh di mata Jun.

"...oke." karena pada akhirnya inilah jawabannya.

Sekarang masalahnya adalah...dimana Xu Minghao?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Crime 3

Dulu, dulu sekali Minghao selalu memimpikan hidupnya makmur dengan uang melimpah dan kebebasan dari segala hal. Dalam berbagai alasan, impian itu jelas sangat mustahil untuknya yang hanya anak panti asuhan, apalagi sejak dirinya 'dilepas' dari panti asuhan. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti, dengan keadaan keuangan panti asuhan yang ditempatinya. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti, jika alasannya terdepak dari panti asuhan sangat-sangat masuk akal. Tapi berapa lamapun waktu berlalu Minghao sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir bahwa alasan yang diberikan padanya cukup untuk memaafkan mereka.

Minghao merasa dendam. Harga dirinya serasa ditiup setelah menjadi abu. Tidak tersisa. Jadi masa itu, Minghao, dengan segala pikiran negatif dan labil hormon remajanya mendekati salah satu klub di pinggir kota. Karena impian tentang uang dan hidup makmur jelas mustahil ia mencoba mengejar impiannya tentang kebebasan. Dan seperti cheat dalam game, Minghao mendapatkan semua keinginannya dalam satu paket, kebebasan ataupun uang. Ia merasa hebat, karena disini, ia adalah manusia paling bahagia menurut versinya. Jadi, ia bahkan hampir tidak perduli ketika ia 'dibawa' dalam keadaan telanjang dan hanya berlapis selembar coat, setelah sebelumnya bercinta dengan lelaki yang memiliki anak berumur lebih tua beberapa tahun dari dirinya.

Karena inilah kebebasannya.

Mobil berhenti di depan masion besar. Di beberapa titik ia dapat melihat orang-orang berbaju hitam dan putih. Seragam khas pelayan yang sama persis dengan serial drama korea yang sering ditonton ibu panti dulu. Ah, jadi orang yang membawanya ini orang kaya?

Minghao turun dari mobil. Keadaannya masih sama, telanjang dan hanya berlapis coat untuk menutupi beberapa bagian penting. Tubuhnya bergetar karena saat itu sudah memasuki musim semi. Minghao sadar benar ia kedinginan, tapi akal sehatnya lebih sibuk mencari informasi.

"Wasseo?" seorang pria mungil datang membawa selimut kecil dan langsung menyampirkannya di pundak Minghao dengan raut tak terdeteksi. Minghao menerima, dalam mode tidak perduli. Dan terealisasi saat ia digiring memasuki masion tanpa sedikitpun menyuarakan tanya. Minghao berpikir mungkin ia salah memasuki genre hidup. Karena saat para pelayan itu berbaris rapi dan membungkuk hormat, Minghao merasa liurnya menetes.

Ia menginginkan kehidupan ini.

.

"Aku Lee Jihoon dan yang tadi membawamu adalah Kwon Soonyoung." begitu kata laki-laki kecil itu saat Minghao bertanya 'siapa mereka'. Yang disebut-sebut Kwon Soonyoung sendiri sudah lebih dulu masuk dan menghilang dari pandangan semenjak di pelataran rumah.

Tapi jelas bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkan Minghao.

Di belakang Minghao dan Jihoon, sudah mengekor beberapa orang. Ia tidak paham benar apa yang di lakukan orang-orang itu, tapi ia lebih tidak paham lagi dengan apa yang dilakukan majikan mereka ini. Apa ia baru saja di culik? Tidakkah ia terlalu 'kecil' untuk itu?

"Mandilah, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama." Jihoon mengatakannya dengan wajah datar, tetap mengemaskan sebenarnya jika saja kalimat selanjutnya tidak meluncur bebas dan bermanuver di udara. "Kau tidak mungkin makan dengan badan penuh bau sperma seperti itu 'kan."

Uhuk.

Minghao megabaikan perkataan Jihoon yang terakhir dan memilih memasuki bilik kamar mandi. Melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan langsung terjun ke dalam bathup yang sudah di siapi air hangat beserta busa beraroma. Sungguh kehidupan yang sempurna.

Sebenarnya, semanis apapun 'penculikan' ini, Minghao masih merasa ini sedikit menakutkan. Dia juga manusia ngomong-ngomong. Tapi Minghao adalah jenis manusia kelebihan adrenalin. Jadi saat dalam keadaan darurat seperti ini Minghao malah memilih hanya bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri. Seperti bocah umur lima tahun dengan sebuah kotak hadiah; Minghao dengan rasa penasaran merobek kertas kadonya. Maksudku, Minghao itu seperti bocah polos yang tidak tau menau tentang kotak kejutan yang mungkin bisa membunuhnya. Seperti kata-kata; rasa ingin tau akan membunuhmu. Minghao benar-benar tidak mengenal itu.

"Minhaooo! Cepatlaah. Aku sudah jamuran disini." menurutnya kotak hadiah itu selalu mengagumkan. Saat kau terkejut dengan isinya, disitulah kesenangan dimulai. "YAK! KAU TIDAK TIDUR DI BATHUP KAN!? AKU TAU KAU MISKIN TAPI PIKIRKAN JUGA ORANG YANG SEDANG MENUNGGUMU INI!" seperti contoh keadaan ini. Minghao mulai terkejut dengannya.

"TUTUP MULUTMU DAN BIARKAN AKU MANDI, PENDEK!" tidak, Minghao memang seperti itu. Jangan harap dia adalah manusia penurut yang lemah lembut. Dia adalah anak punk sejati.

"KUBUNUH KAU MINGHAO!"

.

"Ayo, makan malam sudah siap." Kwon Soonyoung tiba-tiba muncul saat Jihoon sedang mengeringkan rambut Minghao. Ah yahh, Jihoon bilang dia akan membunuh Minghao, tapi kenyataannya saat Minghao keluar dengan rambut kuyub dia malah memasang wajah khawatir yang cukup ketara. Jadi tanpa ba-bi-bu Jihoon mengambil hairdryer dan mendudukkan paksa Minghao di atas bludru putih di samping tempat tidur sementara ia sendiri duduk di atas ranjang dan memposisikan badan Minghao di antara kakinya, mengeringkan rambut Minghao dengan cepat dan cermat seperti ia adalah stylist yang sudah sering melakukan ini.

"Oke, coming." Jihoon menyahut datar kemudian berdiri menarik Minghao bersamanya. Mereka mengekori Soonyoung yang lebih dulu melangkah ke arah ruang makan. Mempertontokkan punggung megahnya. Dan entah kenapa, Minghao yang biasanya tidak perduli dengan aura atau semacamnya itu sekarang malah berbalik sangat memperhatikannya. Ia yakin pasti punggung Kwon Soonyoung itu 'biasa saja' tapi entah kenapa ia merasa terintimidasi dengan punggung itu.

Para maid menarik kursi saat mereka akan duduk. Yeah, ini adalah perlakuan kelas restoran itali pribadi milik Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon. Dan Minghao? Dia sudah kelihatan kampungan hanya dengan bernafas di sana.

Makanan dihidangkan. Dan sebelum menyentuh makanannya seorang maid menghampiri Soonyoung. Membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Soonyoung meminta kertas dan bulpoin pada maid itu, menuliskan sesuatu di sana sebelum kembali fokus pada makanan.

"Jihooniee, berikan aku ituu~" Soonyoung menunjuk satu lauk dekat Jihoon dengan gaya luar biasa menjijikkan. Minghao harus sampai menginggat diri jika arogansi yang dilihatnya beberapa saat lalu bukanlah ilusi.

"Kau mau ku bunuh?" Jihoon mengeluarkan aura mematikan yang membuat Soonyoung berakhir cemberut dengan bibir di tekuk ke bawah.

Jihoon menoleh ke arah Minghao. "Bukankah dia menjijikkan?"

Well, yang Minghao tau, Lee Jihoon adalah manusia manis dengan watak kejam. Dan mungkin Soonyoung adalah 'korban tetap'nya.

Tapi Minghao tetaplah Minghao. "Ya, sangat menjijikkan." jadi duet maut itu sudah berada di level di mana Soonyoung akan angkat tangan dibuatnya.

"Idiot."

"Kejamnya uri Jihoonie."

"Tidak itu benar kok." kunyah-kunyah.

.

Kring~ Kring~

Sejenak hening. Semua terfokus pada ponsel Soonyoung yang berkelip monoton.

Panggilan masuk. Dari nomor tidak di kenal.

Soonyoung mengangkat ponselnya. Menatap layarnya selama 5 detik penuh. Entah kenapa, dalam beberapa hal, dimata Minghao, cara Soonyoung memberikan jeda itu terasa 'mengagumkan'.

"Yeoboseo," Soonyoung berakhir mengangkat panggilan itu setelah merasa itu bukanlah panggilan iseng belaka.

"..."

Baik Minghao maupun Jihoon tidak tahu menahu apa yang dibicarakan si penelpon. Tapi Soonyoung bereaksi meliriknya dan Jihoon sebelum memberikan balasan singkat; alis diangkat sebelah dan bibir terbuka seakan sedang mengatakan 'ah, ya aku mengerti' dengan mimik wajahnya. Dan yang paling aneh adalah saat Soonyoung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan dalam sekejap menjatuhkan ponselnya ke dalam sup di depannya.

Yang menonton hanya melongo. Tapi Jihoon dengan cepat menyela dengan ucapan sarkasnya.

"Kau jorok, Kwon. Kau kira kami kambing yang bisa makan sup ponsel?"

Soonyoung meringis. Dalam situasi ini Jihoon lah pemegang kendalinya. Jadi saat Jihoon menohoknya dengan kata sarkas Soonyoung terlihat akan menangis saat itu juga.

.

Mereka bertiga saling melontarkan candaan di saat makan. Seakan mereka sudah mengenal beribu-ribu tahun. Tapi apapun yang dilakukan kedua makhluk sipit ini, Minghao masih tidak menangkap apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan mereka. Menculiknya? Membatunya? Atau mungkin memungutnya?

.

"Jadi siapa kalian?" Minghao akhirnya bertanya, setelah selama hampir seharian penuh ia benar-benar dimanjakan oleh keluarga ini.

"Aku Kwon Soonyoung dan dia Lee Jihoon." dan Soonyoung berucap dengan santai. Hanya saja...

"Aku sudah tau itu, Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon. Maksudku adalah siapa kalian? Kenapa kalian membawaku? Dan apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" Minghao membentuk wajah datar. Mencoba mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya. Inilah dunia yang ditinggali Minghao selama ini: timbal balik, atau semacam menukar permen dengan uang.

Ah, permen ya...

"Ah!" itu suara Soonyoung yang memekik aneh. "Sebenarnya...kami punya sedikit penawaran untukmu."

Minghao mengerutkan dahi. Penawaran?

"Kau berbelit, Kwon." Lee Jihoon bersuara.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Soonyoung memutar bola matanya. "Jadi Minghao-ssi, kami ingin kau tinggal di sini. Kami akan membayar seluruh pengeluaranmu dan memberikan apapun yang kau butuhkan selama kau disini."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti." Sebenarnya Minghao sudah menebak beberapa potensi timbal balik yang mungkin duo sipit di depannya ini tawarkan, tapi ia lebih memilih memperjelas 'apa' yang akan di lakukannya di sini.

"Sudah ku bilang kau berbelit, Kwon!"

"Oke, lebih jelasnya kami ingin kau—"

"Kami ingin kau jadi 'mainan' keluarga ini." Jihoon dengan santai mengatakannya, sekalipun sebenarnya kata 'mainan' itu sedikit menusuk.

"Kata-katamu kejam, Ji."

Jihoon mengabaikan Soonyoung, begitu pula Minghao. Mereka hanya saling bertatapan dan menyelami mata masing-masing, mencari entah apa yang tersembunyi di sana.

"...maaf, aku menolak."

"...kenapa?"

"Hanya tidak ingin."

"Iya tapi kenapa?" entah kenapa. Tapi rasanya Jihoon jadi sedikit memaksa di sini.

"Ji, dia menolak. Tidak ada yang harus kau tanyakan...itu jawabannya."

"Tapi Soonyoung dia—" Soonyoung mengubah raut wajahnya, membuatnya tampak datar dan membungkam mulut Jihoon telak. Minghao tidak buta untuk tidak melihat seberkas arogansi Kwon Soonyoung meluap. Diktator, kejam, atau gila, Minghao tau Lee Jihoon lah yang paling mengetahui latar arogansi Kwon Soonyoung.

"Maaf telah mengganggu waktumu Minghao-ssi. Kau bisa minta antar pulang pada supir di depan. Aku akan pastikan kau pulang dengan selamat. Selamat malam." Soonyoung berlalu sementara Jihoon mengekor di belakangnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku berubah pikiran?" pertanyaan Minghao menghentikan langkah kaki Soonyoung dan Jihoon.

Soonyoung menoleh. "Maaf Minghao-ssi, tapi tidak ada kesempatan kedua di rumah ini." Minghao jelas melihat tubuh Jihoon bergetar setelah mendengar kalimat itu sejelas ia melihat dunia ini, kemudian dengan santai menarik sebelah alisnya. Mengerutkannya dan berakhir dengan memenuhi kepala sendiri dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan absrub.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Wen.

"Si Kwon brengsek itu menutup telpon ku," Junhui mengumam pada dirinya sendiri. Giginya bergemletuk saking jengkelnya. Tapi setelah itu, bibirnya menyungging seringai. "Jadi, apa si Kwon itu berani menyentuh 'milikku'? Ahh, apa aku harus menghancurkan 'miliknya'?"

"...hmm, siapa tadi namanya...Lee Jihoon?"

TBC

Welcome back diriku :"]


End file.
